Bounce Whip
---- Introduction The Bounce Whip '''is a held item introduced on the ''Lords of Minecraft'' server that peasants can use when on their own plot to kick out or jail other peasants when they target them with it. While the Bounce Whip is typically used to remove unwanted players, it has been stated that it is not against '''the rules of the server to bounce whip any person for any reason. If you feel like another player is harassing you by putting you in jail over and over, then please remember that the whips can only be used when you are on someone else's plot. Lore Information The first ever Bounce Whips were implemented to keep peasants in order at Queen Shay's Summer Castle in the Sand Dunes. Most of them were given to the castle guards during sessions of resurrection whilst ghosts were prominent on the server. They were originally re-purposed leads before being changed to re-purposed feathers in a new update. Relevant Information Bounce Whips can be bought at the General Vendor in the Market for 2500 gold. The exact way a bounce whip punishes players is as follows: * First Whip: Kicked off plot. ** A plot owner will see in the Minecraft chat window: "You have caused username to be teleported away." ** The whipped peasant will see in the Minecraft chat window: "You have been teleported away! Reason: Bounce Whip by plotowner." * Second Whip: Jailed for 5 minutes. ** A plot owner will see in the Minecraft chat window: "You have sent username to jail for 5 minutes." ** The whipped peasant will see in the Minecraft chat window: "You have been sent to jail for 5 minutes! Reason: Bounce Whip by plotowner." * Third Whip: Jailed for 15 minutes. ** A plot owner will see in the Minecraft chat window: "You have sent username to jail for 15 minutes." ** The whipped peasant will see in the Minecraft chat window: "You have been sent to jail for 15 minutes! Reason: Bounce Whip by plotowner." * Fourth+ Whip: Jailed for 60 minutes. ** A plot owner will see in the Minecraft chat window: "You have sent username to jail for 60 minutes." ** The whipped peasant will see in the Minecraft chat window: "You have been sent to jail for 60 minutes! Reason: Bounce Whip by plotowner." These punishments are assigned values individual to the plot owner that has whipped you; which means getting whipped off one plot by one owner won't give you a 5 minute jail sentence if you get whipped off another. In addition, it is possible to be whipped by multiple plot owners of one plot without being sent to jail. The values of the punishments also decay after one hour or during a server reset. Please remember that while these are tools for dealing with unwanted guests, some players may use them for other role playing purposes. If you find yourself being kicked/jailed off a plot and this upsets you, you simply should not return to that plot as it is not against the server rules. As of the April 8th, 2015, the ability to hire and fire employees was implemented by Lord Nisovin and Lord Willakers. In addition to the special privileges employees had, the Lords also included employee access to use and whip peasants with the Bounce Whip on a plot they were hired on. See Also * http://www.buffalowizards.com/lords/guide/items/bouncewhip Category:Item